Two Can Play That Game
by Miss Unique
Summary: Everyone says that Serena and Darien are the perfect couple. That’s because they are…right? What if Serena found out that Darien wasn’t as perfect as she thought he was? What if she found out that Darien was cheating on her? But with who? It couldn’t be..
1. Introductions

_**Two Can Play That Game **_

_**By: LilSha2Cool**_

**Summary:** _Everyone says that Serena and Darien are the perfect couple. That's because they are…right? What if Serena found out that Darien wasn't as perfect as she thought he was? What if she found out that Darien was cheating on her? But with who? It couldn't be one of her Best Friends…could it? And if it is, what will Serena do about it? Because Serena is the innocent one in all of this…right? Or does she have a secret relationship of her own? Maybe, maybe not._

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Please Review. I need at least five Reviews before I decide to start this story._

_**Introductions: Please Read Very Important**_

Hello, I'm LilSha2Cool and this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. I am so excited about finally having the chance to post one of my stories on I've been trying to get on for quite some time and I finally got in and I'm very excited about it. I've had this story in my head for almost two years now and I finally decided to finish writing it as soon as I got accepted. I encourage you to review the story, but be easy on me, because I'm a beginner. I openly welcome any constructive criticism, but please don't just straight out dis my story because you don't like it or you don't agree with something in the story. I'll tell you right now as politely as I can: If you don't like it, don't read it. I welcome any suggestions and opinions, but don't just be hatin' on my story, because if you dis me for no apparent reason then I'll be forced to say something back to you and let's just say it won't be nice. Anyone, who is logged on to neopets and wants to be my neofriend, please ask because I welcome anyone who wants to be my neofriend. My neopets' login name is the same: **LilSha2Cool.**

**(You don't have to read this if you don't want to)**

Two Can Play That Game is a story that just came to me in a daydream. Has anyone out there ever really thought about how perfect Darien is? Well, I have and he is really just too good to be true. I like him and all (who doesn't?) but he is just too perfect. I tried to find something wrong with him, after he turned into Mr. Nice Guy, but I couldn't and it's scary. I decided that no one could be that perfect. Darien was an adult while Serena was still a teenager. Has anyone ever thought about what stage Serena and Darien are in their relationship? Another thing I have thought about. I mean they can't be very far into that relationship seeing as Serena is still a minor (not that that stops anyone nowadays). What if Serena wasn't a child anymore? What if she was an adult and old enough to make her own decisions? Would she go all the way with Darien, whom she loves very much? I mean Darien would have had to wait a long time for Serena to grow up and mature enough to go into that stage of their relationship. Being the nice guy that he is, I can't see him trying to do anything like that with Serena until he thought she was ready for it. Can any normal guy wait that long and what if he could and his girlfriend still refused to go all the way with him? Could Darien or any average guy take that? I'm not so sure about that. No offense to those Serena and Darien romance lovers out there (I'm one too!), but let me just tell you now not to get your hopes up high for the perfect Darien in this story. His nice guy temperament has a limit. I mean he is in love with Serena and needless to say attracted to her. How long do you think he could control himself? In this story I'm going to write some things that of course wouldn't really happen, but don't hate it because of that. I want you to be open-minded about it and judge the story on how good you think it is and not on whether or not these things are most likely to happen. Thanks for reading this and I really hope you enjoy this story. 

_If you like what you've read so far then review. As soon as I get those five reviews, I will put up the first chapter of Two Can Play That Game. If you really want me to start it than your more than welcome to review more than once, but I encourage other people to review too, so that I can start this story._

_**LilSha2Cool **_


	2. Prologue: Together Forever

_**Prologue: Together Forever** _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, only this story. Maybe I could own Sailor Moon if I…._**

It all started four years ago on that dreadful day when I found out that I failed my math test…again. My mother would kill me if she found out, so I decided to ball the paper up and throw it away. But no, I wouldn't be _that_ lucky. No, I wouldn't get to make my awful grade go away just by throwing it away. And no, my day didn't get any better, because unfortunately, someone happened to be behind me to receive that paper ball. You guessed it. It was none other than Darien Shields.

Darien and I were archenemies. From that day on we couldn't stand each other. He was constantly picking on me and calling me meatball head, because of the _'unique'_ way I wore my hair. I couldn't stand him and I told him so, many times in my own choice of words.

Then Raye started chasing after him. I saw them go on a few dates and I hate to admit it, but I started to feel a little jealous. I didn't know why. I kept telling myself that it wasn't like I liked him or something and I had no right to but into his personal life. We weren't that close, because we were always at each other's necks, but I daresay we somehow were friends.

I started to pay more attention to him and Raye. I could see that Darien wasn't as bad as I made him out to be, but was actually a gentleman. Somehow I knew he would be, but I chose to ignore it and only see the bad in him. I again felt a pang of jealousy pull at my heart.

_Why couldn't he treat me like that? What did Raye have that I didn't? _

After closer observation,I could tell that he didn't like Raye the way that she obviously liked him, but was just going out with her so that he wouldn't hurt her feelings. Maybe that was only wishful thinking, but the discovery eased my raging heart somewhat. But I was still jealous anyway. I was jealous, because while Darien was with Raye, he wasn't teasing me–––Raye was taking all of Darien's attention away from _me_.

How ironic that I actually missed my daily disputes with Darien. One would think that I would be grateful that Darien was distracted, thus no longer picking on me. But no, that was the problem precisely. The more time Darien spent with Raye, the less time he spent with me and the more jealous I became.

I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way. I felt guilty for not being happy for my friend. I should be happy that she's happy, but everytime I thought this that suspicion that Darien didn't really like Raye came back and I just had to find out the truth. I wouldn't feel so guilty if I knew that Darien didn't like Raye, as terrible as it sounds, but if he didn't like Raye than she would be hurt and I would have the right not to be happy for her.

_How could I be happy for her knowing that her feelings for Darien wouldn't be returned?_

So one day I asked Darien about him and Raye and he told me and I quote:

"_I don't really like Raye that much. She's more like a friend to me. There's just something missing. She's just not my type"_

That relieved me and I instantly felt guilty for feeling that way. I should be mad at him for the heartbreak that he was about to cause my friend. I should be feeling sad that she would get her heart broken, but instead I felt relieved. I don't know why. It's not like Darien and me would get together.

_What was I thinking?_

Darien and I get together! I almost laughed out loud. That was the most ridiculous idea I ever had. Get together! We could barely stand each other, much less get together. But despite the way he treated me that thought was more depressing than it was amusing.

I then asked him why he was going out with her and he told me that he knew that she has a crush on him and he was trying to find a way to let her down easily. Then he asked me why I cared so much and I told him that I was just curious and left, before he would become suspicious of my sudden interest in their 'relationship'. He was suspicious anyway…

It was at that moment that I realized I had some kind of feelings for Darien. I wasn't sure what type of feelings they were, but I knew I had feelings for him. I felt bad about it, because Raye had feelings for Darien also. Raye and I were pretty close. We fought a lot, but that was just because we cared about each other, if that makes any sense. That was just our way of telling each other that. And then it hit me with such force that it took my breath away.

_What if that was what me and Darien were doing? Fighting to hide our true feelings for each other?_

The thought that Darien might actually like me was enough to put a smile on my face.

Then one day Raye came to me crying hysterically and told me that Darien didn't have the same feelings for her as she did for him. I felt so sorry for her at that moment and tomorrow was Valentine's Day too. She looked so helpless and heartbroken. I couldn't remember a time when I ever saw Raye cry. I quickly comforted her and told her that everything would be okay. She finally calmed down and told me defiantly:

"_I don't need Darien. That's just his lost. It just wasn't meant to be. If he rejected me than that must mean that he's not my soul mate, but my soul mate is waiting for me somewhere out there and I will find him and I'll show Darien what a mistake he made when he broke up with me!"_

She told me this with so much determination in her voice, but I could tell that she was still hurting inside over the rejection. She thanked me and left and I sat on my living room couch thinking about what I should do next.

I quickly got up and found Darien. I asked him what happened. He told me that he took Raye out to dinner and told her as gently as he could that he didn't have the same feelings for her as she had for him and that she just got up and stormed out of the restaurant and that he didn't want to hurt her like that. I wanted to be mad at him, but I knew that what happened was inevitable. He just couldn't return Raye's feelings for him. Instead I told him that it was okay and that she was already getting over it.

He then said something that completely shocked me. I'll never forget those words and the way he said them…

_**Flashback**_

I started to walk towards the arcade door, preparing to go home, when he grabbed my arm.

"Serena, wait!"

Shocked, I turned around to look at him.

"What"

"Serena, I was just wondering…well I just wanted to know…if you'd…if you'd give me the pleasure of taking you out tomorrow night"

Woah! Wait a minute! Rewind that! Did he just ask me out?

_**Rewind**_

"Serena, I was just wondering…well I just wanted to know…if you'd…if you'd give me the pleasure of taking you out tomorrow night"

Okay! So I didn't just imagine that. He _did_ just ask _me_ out on a _date_. He really wants to go out with me! OH! MY! GOD! I can't believe it! I don't know what shocked me more at that moment. The fact that he was actually asking _me _out or that he was nervous about asking me. _Darien_ nervous! I couldn't be right, surely he wasn't asking me out.

"W…why?" was my brilliant reply.

He told me that he had something important he wanted to tell me and then he took a deep breath and asked me again.

I didn't know what to say

_What was I thinking?_

Of course I knew what I wanted to say! _Yes!_ _Yes!_ _YES! _

_What else was there to say? _

But then I became cautious.

_W__hy would he ask me out?_

I asked myself again.

_He could be setting me up to break my heart the way he did Raye's. Why shouldn't I believe that? He's never been nice to me before why should I believe what he said?_

But then I looked at his face and I saw that he was holding his breath, anticipating my reply! He looked so sincere and like he'd be crushed if I said no. So I shocked him and I answered.

"Yes, I'd love to go out to dinner with you Darien"

He gave me a time and a place to meet him. And I left him standing there with his mouth hanging open. I could swear that before those arcade doors closed that I saw him leap in the air with his fist clenched in victory.

I walked home thinking one thing: _He asked me to dinner._ I truly couldn't believe it. I completely forgot about what happened between him and Raye. I was walking on cloud nine and I went to sleep dreaming of him.

I spent the rest of the next day getting ready for our _date, _whichI may remind you was on_ Valentine's Day. _I, of course, took forever to get ready and was almost late…like always.

When I walked into the restaurant I saw Darien in the corner and he looked breathtaking. He looked…well…good. I couldn't believe I never noticed his good looks before and those eyes, they were mesmerizing. I sat down and he told me that I looked nice and I started to blush. After we ordered and started eating, he finally started to tell me why he asked me to come.

He looked at me and stared at me with such an intensity that he took my breath away. Then he looked into my eyes with those two intense blue orbs and said:

"I asked you to dinner, Serena, to tell you why I broke up with Raye."

When he said this my heart fell. He wanted to talk about Raye. He asked me here because he thought that I needed a better explanation about why he broke up with Raye! I had fallen into the same trap Raye had! He must have known that I was having such bitter thoughts because he hastily started talking again.

"Sure, everything I said earlier is true, but there was another reason why I broke up with her, Serena," he paused here as if he was trying to find the right words.

"At first I thought I did like Raye, but that was a lie. I only started going out with her to get my mind off of someone who has been haunting my dreams. Someone, who I can't get out of my head. Someone, who brightens up my day. This person is the real person I want to be with… Serena, that someone is… you."

While he was saying this I was wondering _why is he telling me this?_ _Is really so cold that he would ask me on a date just to tell me that he liked someone else?_ But when he said that he wanted me...I didn't know what to do. I was so shocked when he told me this. I didn't know what to say. I knew that I liked him too and I also knew that I wanted to be with him, but I couldn't help but feel guilty about Raye.

There I was about to agree to go out with the guy that broke her heart and my archenemy too! I asked him what we would do about Raye. He told me that like I said earlier she would get over it. I guessed he was right, but I still felt guilty anyway. But I still couldn't help enjoying my time with him. We spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other better. Him telling me that he had been too scared to approach me with his true feelings. That he had trouble admitting to himself that he liked me. Me admitting the same. That was the best Valentine's Day I had ever had and I went home in the best mood I had been in in a long time.

For the rest of that week, Darien and I continued to go out and enjoy each other's company. Raye finally found out one day and she was furious and called me a traitor. The pleasant feelings I had been feeling all week quickly faded away and the guilt quickly came back to take its place. I told Darien and he told me not to worry about it.

Raye avoided me for the rest of that week. The girls finally had had enough and pushed me and Raye into the same room…

**Flashback**

I walked towards Lita's house, not expecting a thing and actually looking forward to some of her cooking. When I rang her doorbell she pulled me in and literally shoved me down to the couch to sit next to Raye.

"I'm sick and tired of the two of you avoiding each other. I will not let two good friends like you break up over something so stupid. Instead of hiding from each other for the rest of your lives you two are just going to let it all out and tell each other how you feel. Right Now" demanded a very frustrated Lita.

I started. "I'm so sorry Raye. I didn't mean to hurt you and I feel absolutely terrible about whatever pain I've caused you. Can you please forgive me?" I asked her quietly, but she wasn't going to give in _that_ easily.

"Forgive you!" she exclaimed hysterically. "You betrayed me! You knew I had feelings for Darien and you went in and took him away from me. How dare you? You evil, bitch!" Raye screamed as she walked over to me and slapped me with such brutal force my head spinned.

I was NOT expecting that. I couldn't believe what she just said. Sure I knew she was mad at me, but I thought that she'd get over it. And on top of that she slapped me! Oh no she didn't! I was sympathizing with her, but that was just going _way_ too far. I had just lost any feelings of sympathy and guilt I had had for her at that moment.

"Oh hell no!" I screamed indignantly as I walked up to her. "I felt sorry for you, but you just went _too_ _far_. Darien doesn't like you. He was just going out with you, because he pitied you. He never did like you and he never will. He likes me, so just get over it!" I screamed at her and shoved her down to the floor with the same brutal force, not caring whether I'd hurt her or her feelings or not.

"You stole him from me and you know it. I would make a much better girlfriend to him than a pathetic crybaby like you, you little," Raye screamed and started to charge at me, but was stopped by Lita.

"Calm down, Raye, and sit down, Serena. I am not about to let two of my best friends tear each other apart!" Lita told us sternly and sat us both down.

"Now you two are going to sit here and talk this out like civilized people," Lita told us in a don't-even-dare-and-mess-with-me tone of voice

Knowing that Lita could kick both of our butts with one hand tied behind her back when she was this pissed we both obeyed her and sat down quietly and I once again started.

"Raye," I said, trying to control the urge to call her a few colorful names dancing around in my head. I decided against it and went back to trying to symphatize. "I wouldn't have agreed to go out with Darien if I knew you still had feelings for him. You told me that you were over him and that he wasn't meant for you and that you would find someone else. I believed you, so I agreed to go out with him. I really like him. We both realized that the only reason we both were at each other's throats so much was because that was the only way that we knew how to show our true feelings for each other. But, if it bothers you Raye, I'll stop seeing him, if you want me to," I told her quietly with my head bowed low and my tears flowing freely now, trying to resist the urge to wail and sob and become that pathetic crybaby she accused me of being. I really hated the thought of choosing between her and Darien. I don't know what I would do if that happened.

"You would really do that for me? I'm sorry, Serena. I had no idea you felt that way. I was just overreacting. You're right, I did say all of that stuff. I guess I was just upset that you got Darien and I didn't. I guess that deep down inside I knew that you and Darien had feelings for each other, but I didn't want to admit it. I guess because I can't find my soul mate, I felt bitter and didn't want you to find yours. I'm sorry, Serena. Will you forgive me?" Raye asked in a choked-up whisper.

"I forgive you," I replied and we both hugged.

_**End of Flashback**_

Everything was fine after that little episode. Darien and I continued to go out and slowly everyone got used to the shocking fact that Darien and I didn't hate each other, but instead liked, maybe even loved, each other. Andrew was of course shocked, but he got over it…eventually.

Then on our One-Year Anniversary Darien took me out and told me something that I'll never forget…

_**Flashback**_

"Serena, this last year has been the best year of my life. You've bought me so much happiness and have really brightened up my life. If you never came into my life, I don't know what would have happened to me. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Serena, I guess what I'm trying to say is _I love you_." Darien told me in an earnest voice filled with_ love _andtruth.

I was overwhelmed with happiness to hear them words from him. I longed to hear them. I've wanted to say them for quite some time actually, but I was too afraid to. I was so happy I felt like crying. _He loves me! Someone loves me!_ Oh it was one of the greatest days in my life! _I've finally found the right one! He loves me!_ And with these thoughts still buzzing in my head I threw my arms around him and whispered the words he so obviously wanted to hear.

"_I love you_ _too_, _Darien_"

"I promise to always be here for you, Sere. We'll always be together forever," Darien promised me.

"Together Forever," I also promised,

And we kissed.

_**End of Flashback**_

It has been four years since that fateful Valentine's Day when we declared our love for each other and whispered those promises to each other. And it is exactly four years later that I found out that some promises…can be broken…

**AN: **Woah! There sure were a lot of flashbacks, huh? This was kinda Serena going over her memories before she started to tell her story. So, what do you think? Did you like it? Disappointed? Are you ready for the next chapter? Are you excited? Tell me please! If you have any questions at all feel free to ask. You know the drill. I need at least five reviews before the next chapter goes up. So review and tell me what you thought of the first part of my first fanfic: Two Can Play That Game.

_**LilSha2Cool .**_


	3. Surprise

_**Chapter One: Surprise!**_

**_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sailor Moon, yet…mwahahahaha_**

**_Warning:_** _This chapter contains some R rated material. You have been warned. If you're not old enough, or in my eyes in which age ain't nothin' but a number, mature enough to handle it then turn back now. I wouldn't, but that's just me._

_**AN: **The last time I posted this fanfiction kicked me off because my rating was PG-13, even though I left a warning. So I had to do all of this over and I lost all of my reviews, so please leave more reviews everyone. Well enough said. On with the story._

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!"

'What is that noise? Oh boy! I wish it would go away! Wait…that noise sounds familiar. Kinda like……AN ALARM CLOCK!'

"Oh My God! I'm gonna be late, again"

As fat as I could, I rushed into the bathroom washed up and brushed my teeth. I ran into my room in a frenzy, trying to put on my clothes and get to school before 8:30. I quickly put on my school uniform and rushed out of my room and out of the house, barely grabbing my lunch and saying goodbye to my mother.

"I'm a senior in High School and yet I still get to school late. When will I ever learn?"

I ran as quickly as I could through the crowd on the early morning street knocking down who knows who.

_'You think they would know by now to move out of my way. I do the same thing like everyday.'_

I made it to school just in time, like always. I sat down in class, waiting for our teacher to come in any second. But while I was waiting…

"Hey, Serena. Why did you wear your uniform today?" asked Lita, one of my best friends.

"Yeah, Serena, its Valentine's Day. You can wear whatever you want today," said Mina, another one of my best friends.

"Oh, I forgot! I was in such a rush this morning that I forgot it was Valentine's Day!" I sighed mournfully as I looked over my friend's brand-new Just-To-Show-Off-On-Valentine's-Day outfits. I had to admit that they looked good and I told them so just as our teacher came in to start class.

"Hey, Serena. Does that mean that you forgot that today was your Four Year Anniversary with Darien," asked Mina jokingly, until she saw the incredulous look on my face. "Oh my God, you didn't!"

"No, of course I didn't. It just slipped my mind for a little bit while I was rushing to school. Don't be silly, I would NEVER forget something as important as this," I replied firmly.

'Oh _My God, I can't believe I forgot it was Valentine's Day_.'

.' 

Today was a very special day, because today was our anniversary. The day that Darien and I finally revealed our hidden feelings for each other.

'_How could I forget something like that?'_

Always, always I was thinking how lucky I was to have someone as faithful, loving, and kind as Darien. Oh, how I love him so much. Never would I find another man like him. It has been four years since we started dating and I really couldn't see my life without him in it. I'm pretty attractive and I know a few good looking boys who wouldn't mind taking his place, but that doesn't matter, because I have Darien.

As if, Amy heard me scolding myself mentally, she answered my earlier question.

"It's simple really. Serena's always an airhead when she wakes up. Look at her now, for example, sighing and staring off into space like a lovesick puppy. Some things never change," Amy pointed out.

The girls started giggling and I was about to say something, but the teacher hushed us up and started class. The rest of the day was a blur. I barely even remember where I got all of these Valentines from and if someone asked me right now, I wouldn't be able to tell you which boy gave me which Valentine. I think I even got a Valentine from a girl.

_Ill. Okay, that's just too creepy to think about._ _Damn, why am I getting so many Valentines anyway?_ _Didn't they know that I was already in a committed relationship?_

I tell them and turn them down year after year, yet they still keep coming. You'd think they'd give up.

All I could think about all day was me and Darien and how we first met, and how great our relationship has been. I'm not gonna lie to myself and say that there weren't a few rainy days, but we worked through them to get to where we were today. Oh, what wonderful thoughts went through my head. I'm sure I was in a daze all day, until the end of the day. That is when _he _showed up…

"Hey, Serena!" came the greeting from my annoying stalker, Anthony.

"What do you want?" I asked him irritably, having just been brought back from my pleasant daze.

"Hey, baby. I just wanted to give you your Valentine's Day present" replied Anthony huskily, pushing me up against my locker, obviously oblivious to my apparent annoyance.

"Get away from me, Anthony. I don't want your stupid Valentine's Day present. I've got plenty and besides, I've already told you a million times that I am already in a committed relationship," I bellowed, shoving his flowers and candy back at him, annoyed that he wouldn't leave me alone.

He pushed me back against the locker and tried to kiss me.

"C'mon baby, I don't bite," Anthony murmured, while running his hands up my thighs to grasp my butt. "I just want to be with you, that's all. To love you the way you should be loved. I know you want me, sexy. Just give me a ch-" Anthony continued before he was abruptly cut off by my knee making contact where the sun don't shine, if you know what I mean. He doubled over in pain, while cursing at me furiously.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me again you creep or next time I won't go easy on you," I shouted at him and closed my locker door.

Anthony was still on the floor.

"Oh, and I think I'll take these for dessert and payment for wasting my time. Thanks," I told him while bending down to pick up the chocolates on the floor next to him. He growled at me and I gave him one more kick before I walked out of the school to go meet Darien.

Now, I'm not usually that violent. It's just that you have to understand that Anthony has been stalking me since the sixth grade when we were paired up to work on a Science Fair Project. I, of course, did all the work while he just stood there and stared at me. He has been stalking me ever since and when I told him about my relationship with Darien, he vowed to get me back. As if I were ever his from the start.

Anyway, I quickly got back into my daze as I walked to the arcade, thinking about Darien. I was instantly put back into my normal bubbly mood. I reached the entrance to Crown Arcade and the automatic doors opened to let me in. I went in and went to take my normal place, in the booth in the far corner, where the girls were sitting waiting for me, as usual. As soon as I got there they hushed up, as if they were talking about something they didn't want me to hear… They all had guilty looks on their faces.

"What's up girls?" I asked in my normal cheery voice.

"Oh nothing!" they said simultaneously, which really made me suspicious. I sat down and everyone was quiet.

Finally Mina spoke up, "So, Serena. What took you so long?"

"I ran into Anthony. Well, actually he tracked me down and cornered me by my locker, again" I told them.

Oh! The old changing the subject trick. I'll let them go…for now. I'm sure they'll tell me eventually...after all they know they can't keep a secret from me.

'Can't keep a secret from you! Yeah right! It's more like you can't keep a secret from them!'

Before I could start arguing with myself, Mina's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh boy! He really is annoying. What happened?" asked Mina, obviously happy that I was going along with the change of subject.

"He tried to give me a Valentine and said the usual old tired line he uses that we were meant to be together. He tried to kiss me and I kneed him where it hurts. I then picked up these chocolates that I have here and left."

"You think he would give up after all these years," stated Amy.

"Yeah! He got what he deserved. Maybe now he'll give up," said Mina hopefully.

"I doubt it," I told them as I looked around the arcade for Darien.

'Where is he?'

I desperately needed to see him. As if Andrew could feel my distress he came over with my usual chocolate milkshake to cheer me up. Then he answered my question.

"Looking for Darien, huh? Well aren't you impatient. Can't wait to be alone with him, huh? Serena. I know today is your Four Year Anniversary. Excited?"

"Thank You" I said, taking my milkshake from him and taking a big gulp and getting a brain freeze. When it went away, I answered him.

"Yes, I am excited. I really can't wait. After I'm finished studying with the girls we're gonna go out and have our own fun," I told him with an impish glint in my eyes.

Andrew chuckled. "I never thought you two would last that long. But then again I really didn't think you two would fall in love with each other either. I guess you two proved me wrong,"

While I'm having a conversation with Andrew, the girls are all bunched up and whispering again. I was about to say something, until Andrew brought up all of my Valentine's.

"You sure have a lot of admirers, Serena. Darien better watch out or someone might just steal you from him," Andrew teased.

"Don't worry. That will never happen. Darien has nothing to worry about."

As if he could hear us talking about him, Darien walked into the arcade, finally. He came straight over to me and kissed me softly. Oh, how I love his kisses! They are always so sweet. I never get tired of them. And he always smells so good. He is simply irresistible.

"Hey, Sere. Happy Anniversary! Missed me?" he purred into my ear.

"Happy Anniversary, Dare. Of course I missed you," I whispered softly into his ear before bringing his lips down to mine for a passionate kiss, oblivious to the girls whispering with Andrew.

"I've gotta go now." I told the girls, getting up to go follow Darien to his car so that he could take me home. "Goodbye" I said one last time to the girls and Andrew before finishing my milkshake and picking up my basket full of Valentine's and leaving to meet Darien in his car.

I quickly got in the car, glad to be alone with Darien. He started the car and we started heading towards my house.

"I see you have a lot of admirers. You must have your pick of any boy in the school," Darien said, letting a little bit of jealousy sneak it's way into his voice.

"Yeah, well, I see you have your share of candidates too," I said, eyeing his Valentine's in the back of the seat. "You're not jealous, are you? Do you really think I'd choose anyone over you? They don't even come close," I told him with mock anger.

"Oh, that's good, because I wouldn't want to lose you," Darien replied in his low, sexy voice.

"Good. Who would take me home if we weren't together," I asked him, with a fake baby pout on my face.

"Oh, I'm sure you could walk," he said jokingly. "Don't worry, I'll always be here to take you home. Oh, and by the way, I've made our plans for tonight, Serena. We have reservations at the restaurant, _La Vie en Rose"_

"Oooh, really? I heard that place has the best French food in the city. It's also very expensive," Serena warned.

'_And I don't plan on holding back either'_'

As if you ever do. You'd eat everything in sight regardless of the price.

'_Hey! A girl's gotta eat!'_

"Nothing's too good for you, Sere," Darien replied as he pulled up in front of my house. He leaned over to give me a kiss. His kiss sent shivers up and down my spine. It was a long passionate kiss that left me gasping for breath. He started to go lower, planting kisses all down my neck. His lips started to get lower…and lower until I knew it was time to stop before it was too late to turn back. It took a lot of strength but I managed to push him away.

"I have to get going now," I whispered. "I have a lot of work to do before we celebrate tonight."

He gave me one last kiss and pulled away from me with reluctance. I got out of the car and stared back at him as he started to pull away. I waved goodbye and he turned to wave back and to give me one last look of longing and disappointment. It made my heart beat faster and left me feeling guilty. I quickly walked in the house and closed the door behind me, thinking of the look on Darien's face when I waved goodbye…

Back at the arcade…

** **

Raye's POV

"Okay, now that Serena's gone, we can safely plan the _'Surprise'_ "

"Yeah. Serena and Darien are gonna be in for quite a shock," said Amy.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of them. They won't know what's coming to them until it's too late," I told the girls and Andrew confidently.

"So, everything's already taken care of?" asked Andrew.

"Oh, yes. This has been well planned out. It's fool proof. Guaranteed to give them the shock of their life," replied Raye, with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Serena just thinks that we're going to study, but that's the last thing she'll be thinking once she comes, and naturally Darien will walk her in, and then…**BOOM!**"

"Ooooh, I can't wait!" squealed Mina excitedly. "I've never done anything this exciting, sneaky, and shocking at the same time!"

"You need to get out more. Oh well. The Plan is set. Let's hurry up and get to the temple to get things ready," I told them and we started to get up to leave.

"I'll meet you at your place, Raye. I just have to close up, but I'll definitely be there. You can count on that. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Oh those two have had this coming to them for quite some time. We'll finally get them. I can't wait!" Andrew told us.

And with that we all left the arcade and headed to the temple to get ready for the showdown. This was gonna be so easy. I could just see their faces now, when it happens…"

****

Serena's POV

"There is absolutely nothing on TV!" Exasperated I threw the remote down on the couch.

_'It's getting late. I better start getting ready' _

And with that thought in mind I got up from the couch and started to leave the living room.

"I might as well start getting ready. Darien will be here soon to pick me up"

I shouldn't be in such a bad mood. Today is our Anniversary. I should be happy.

'Why is it that I'm not happy then?'

Serena asks herself as an image of Darien pops into her head.

'_Oh, yeah_.'

That would explain it. He looked so disappointed. I can't help but thinking I let him down in some way. I know what would have happened if I stayed. That wouldn't be the first time I chickened out and left him. But I don't know if I can do what he wants me to. Not since…that day…

** **

Flashback

It happened in my sophomore year. I was on my way to my English class. I was at my locker, trying to get my books out before the bell rang when Jason, the quarter back on the football team, came up to me.

"Hey, Serena! Can I speak to you for a minute?" asked Jason.

"Sure," I replied hesitantly, not sure of his motives.

It's common knowledge that Jason has a huge crush on me. I've been turning him down over and over again. He seems like a nice guy, but I'm already seeing Darien. I can't possibly imagine what he wants unless he's trying to ask me out again. He should give up already. I'm not sure how much longer I can continue to turn him down politely. He just won't give up and it's starting to get on my nerves.

"Will you meet me at the back of the school during lunch."

"What for?" I asked curious to know what he was up to.

"I have to tell you something…"

"Okay. But why can't you–––tell me now," he didn't even give me a chance to finish my sentence before he was rushing down the hall towards his next class.

For the rest of the day I was thinking about what he could possibly have to tell me. The lunch bell rang and I hurried to my locker to put away my things. Lita came up to me just as I was closing my locker and turned to leave.

"Serena! Where are you rushing off to?"

"I promised Jason I'd meet him at lunch. He said that he has something he needs to tell me. Don't worry. It won't be long. I'll meet you there." With that said I hurried to go meet Jason wondering what in the world he could have to tell me…

I started towards the back of the school thinking

'I hope this isn't another one of his tricks to get me to go out with him.'

As I turned towards the back of the school I started to have a bad feeling about this. Something just didn't seem right…

'I wonder what he wants. I shouldn't have come.'

I turned towards the back of the back of the school. It was enveloped in darkness.

'Why would he want to meet me in such a dark place?'

I entered the darkness and started to call out his name.

"J…Jason are you here?" my voice came out in a hesitant high pitched squeak. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Jason, I'm here. What do you want?"

No answer.

"Jason!"

Sill no answer.

"Ugh! Forget it! I'm leaving!"

I turned around to leave thinking what a waste of time this was.

'I could be eating lunch'

When suddenly, I felt strong hands on my shoulders turn me around. I opened up my mouth to scream, but before I could even utter a sound, a hand came up and cut me off abruptly. When I was turned around, I came face to face with none other than…

"Jason!"

I was angry that he frightened me so badly and I immediately yanked his hand away from my mouth.

"What are you doing? Get off of me! You almost scared me to death!" I shouted at him not even bothering to hide all of the anger in my voice. My heart was still pounding wildly. But he didn't seem to notice the anger I felt or care for that matter.

"Jason! Jason! Are you listening? I said LET GO OF ME!" I screamed and shoved him off of me.

Jason still didn't react and I was starting to get really angry and a bit scared because he wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't do anything. He was perfectly still in the darkness and I could hear nothing but his heavy breathing.

'Why isn't he saying anything?'

His face was cloaked by the shadows so I couldn't see his facial expression and it was really eerie. Finally, he began to speak.

"Serena. I see you've come. I knew you would. Curiosity brought you here. Humans can't resist curiosity, you know," came his low, deep voice. His face was still submerged in darkness.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Serena," he whispered menacingly in my ear with a low deadly calm voice, taking a hold of my shoulders once again and making me shudder.

If he actions didn't scare me at first, then his words certainly did the trick.

'Curiosity killed the cat? _What is he talking about?_'

' 

"Jason, what are you talking about? W…what do you want?" I asked in a voice that trembled with fear. He was really starting to freak me out.

"What do I want? I want…you. Serena. I. Want. You!" he whispered menacingly.

"W…what? What do you mean you want me? You can't have me! I've already told you that! I'm already taken!" I started to shout, my voice rising along with my anger again. I was scared and angry at the same time. All I knew for sure was that I wanted to get out of there and go to lunch.

"I can't believe I wasted my time meeting you here! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to lunch!"

And with that said, I snatched my shoulders out of his strong grasp and turned around to leave.

'Finally, I'm leaving. Note to Self: _Never meet Jason anywhere again._'

' 

But that wasn't gonna happen. He wasn't finished with her just yet.

I started walking away again when I felt him roughly grab my hand and turn me back around.

"Oh no. you're not leaving just yet. I'm not finished with you. I won't let you turn me down again. I won't let you get away this time, Serena. I'll have you this time. I'll have you and then you won't be able to deny me anymore. You'll be MINES!"

Now I was really pissed. I was so angry that I didn't notice the threat in his words.

'_Who does he think he is, manhandling me like that.'_

"Listen! I'll never be yours! NEVER! So stop dreaming, leave me alone, and let me go eat LUNCH!"

I yanked my arm away and tried to leave once again, but I didn't succeed the first few times and I wasn't about to succeed this time. This time he grabbed one of my pigtails and yanked it roughly. I came flying back onto him and he shoved my back brutally against the hard brick wall.

"You're not going ANYWHERE! So don't you DARE try to escape, Serena!" he shouted at me, spraying spit in my face.

My anger quickly evaporated as I noticed something that I didn't notice before. His breath smelled strange. It reeked of something. It smelt like…like…like beer! Oh My God! He was drunk!

****

Lita's POV

"Hey, Lita! Where's Serena," asked a very inquisitive Amy.

"Yeah! She'd never miss lunch," Mina giggled "It's her favorite subject."

"She said that she had something to do and that she would meet us here," I told them.

'I wonder what's taking her so long. She should be here by now. Lunch is almost over too. Let's see. She said that she was going to go meet Jason because he needed to tell her something. I better go find her and she what's taking her so long.'

"Don't worry, girls. I'll go find her and see what's holding her up. I'll be right back."

And with that I left to go see what was taking my friend so long…

****

Serena's POV

I didn't like what I saw when I looked into the angry eyes of Jason. I saw two emotionless, pitiless, black holes, where once his beautiful green eyes use to be. What I saw there made me scream, but no sound came out of my mouth, because Jason blocked it again. But this time it was with his own mouth.

His lips were pressed against mines with such brutal force that I was sure that my lips would start to bleed. He had me pinned up against the wall. His chest crushing my chest and my back squished against the surface of the rough brick wall. He was holding my arms up against that wall with both of his hands so that when I tried to push him away, I couldn't move.

When he released my mouth, I started to scream at him to let me go. But he still held me roughly against the wall. Drastic times called for drastic measures. I did the only thing a girl knows how to do when they were put in this position. I kicked him where it hurt and he doubled over in pain.

I tried to escape for the fourth time, but this time he tackled me to the ground and I skidded across the rough concrete ground with him on top of me. I could hear my clothes being scrapped across the ground as we continued to skid.

"I said you're NOT. GOING. ANYWHERE!"

To prove his point, he pinned her squirming body down to the ground and again kissed her viciously. This time he forced his tongue into her mouth. When he finally did come up for air she felt like she would gag.

'What the hell does he think he's doing?' she thought frantically.

She tried to move, but he had her hands pinned down and he was sitting on top of her legs, rendering her helpless.

Before she could utter a single sound, he kissed her again. This time he pulled both of her tiny little wrists into one of his massive palms and brung them above her head. With his free hand he ripped her shirt open. The thin material easily tore. Not coming up for air, he unstrapped her bra with expertise. His free hand was everywhere. His hand was all over her chest. Trying to fight back, she bit his lip. And to show her who was in control he squeezed her breast harshly. She started to cry.

Soon he moved his other hand away from her wrists and started to unbuckle his pants. She quickly started to beat on his back with both of her tiny fists. But she was defenseless. Her tiny hands had no affect. His lips left her mouth and they started to move lower and lower until they were all over her chest in a matter of seconds. Once her mouth was free, she started to scream out.

"LET GO OF ME! GET OFF! STOP! YOU CAN"T DO THIS! DON"T DO THIS! PLEASE!" Came Serena's hysterical voice.

'I can't believe this is happening to me' She thought despairingly as she started to cry harder now.

Tears were running down her cheeks in streams now. She had now had bruises everywhere his hands had been. She was trying to shove him off of her but with no such luck. She bit his arm with her sharp teeth and he cried out in pain. Blood started to trickle down his arm. Mad, he slapped her. His lips moved back to her mouth. She was still twisting and turning and she had screamed her throat hoarse.

He was already out of his pants and now his arm was inching up her thigh towards her panties. She tried to scream, but he wouldn't let her. She was growing tired from the struggle.

'He's just too strong'

She realized with a strong sense off defeat. And his breath was making her dizzy. She felt so dirty and violated. A hundred baths wouldn't erase the filthy feeling she had.

'Someone help me, please!'

Was all she could think.

He quickly yanked her panties down. She was crying uncontrollably now. Her eyes were pleading with his to stop. But he was too far gone to notice her plea.

"I have you now, Serena. I told you I'd have you didn't I. And now you're mines, Serena! MINES!"

And with that out of his system, he started to force himself into her…

****

Lita's POV

"Have you seen Serena?" I quickly asked the first teacher I saw.

"No, I haven't. Shouldn't she be at lunch?"

Lita groaned in frustration. The whole school was empty. Everyone was either at lunch or in class and she was starting to get worried. No one she asked had seen Serena or Jason. She had checked all of the girl's bathrooms and there was no sign of her anywhere. She started to go back outside. She turned to go join the girl's at their usual lunch table when she heard someone scream. She headed towards that direction, not expecting to find what she did…

****

Serena's POV

She was just about to faint when he entered her. She'd never felt anything as painful as when he forced himself into her. The pain was unbearable. She felt like she was going to die. Such was the pain she was feeling. She started to scream so loud that it felt like her lungs were going to burst. It was an earth shattering shriek of pain. Luckily for her, she fainted and was put out of her misery.

Jason didn't even care anymore. Not that he did care in the first place. His face was one of pure bliss. He was about to thrust himself into her once again when he heard footsteps quickly approaching. He looked up into very angry green eyes…

****

Lita's POV

I ran to the back of the school where I believed the scream came from. What I saw made me stop abruptly. I felt blood rushing to my head. That was the only sound I heard. So strong was the anger building up in my chest that I saw nothing but red. I found Serena and Jason too. And I was about to make him wish he was never born…

She didn't give him a chance to say anything. She didn't want to hear a word he had to say. There was nothing he could say that would explain what he was doing to Serena. There was no need to explain. Even if he did try to explain, it wouldn't matter because she could no longer hear anything but the blood rushing to her head. She could no longer see anything but red as she charged towards him and ripped him off of Serena.

She threw him against the brick wall. His body making a dull thud as he collided with the wall. She didn't even give him a chance to get dressed. With him away from Serena, she started to beat him into a bloody pulp. She was going to beat him until he was the color of the only color she saw...

****

Back at the Cafeteria

The girls were starting to get worried.

"We should go look for them," suggested Amy.

"Yeah. They've been gone for quite some time," agreed Mina.

They started looking for their friends when they heard a commotion coming from the back of the school. They headed towards it. they turned into the back and…

"OH MY GOD! Serena!" screamed Mina at once.

They immediately ran towards the limp figure that was Serena.

"OH MY GOD! Serena!" repeated a very frightened Amy.

"Lita! What happened? Who's that?" asked a very frantic Mina.

Lita's hair was matted to her head from all of the sweat that was trickling down her body. She was panting heavily and she had a really bad headache. It took a while before her head cleared up and she realized that she was being addressed.

"This…this…monster he did this to Serena," she said, gasping for breath.

She kicked the bloody, motionless body down at her feet. "And I made him pay the price," responded a very angry Lita.

The girl's were frightened. They had never seen Lita so angry before. The look in her ayes left them breathless. It was a murderous look.

"Amy, go get the principal. And Mina, go get the nurse!" demanded Lita.

"W…what's happening," asked Serena in a raspy voice.

She was just starting to come around. Her whole body was sore. She ached everywhere and she couldn't move. She started to cry as the memories of what just happened came rushing back at her with full force.

"Please…please don't tell anyone! Please!" Serena begged of her friends right before she fainted again.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay," said Amy in a soothing tone of voice just as Serena was being carried away on a stretcher…

****

Serena's POV

The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital room…****

**_End of Flashback _**

Serena shuddered as those memories came rushing back at full force. They overwhelmed her and she had to sit down.

'I remember that day as if it happened yesterday.'

My mother was hysterical and the doctors needed to give her a sedative. My father looked ready to kill. They had to calm him down too. The police came in and started to question me but my father came in and ordered them out. No one wanted to mess with my father. I never saw him as angry as he was that day.

I was beat up pretty badly. I had bruises all over my body and I was sore everywhere. I remember thinking I was dead. Hoping I was dead. Just to be put out of my misery. Jason was also in the hospital. Lita had beat him up pretty badly. I remember the grief stricken look on his parent's faces. If the police wasn't there, I'm sure there would have been a fight between his father and my father.

As soon as Jason was released from the hospital, he was arrested. There was a court trial. It was almost as bad as the crime was itself, because I had to testify, and I was forced to relive the whole event. I remember breaking down into tears. Jason was trialed as an adult and found guilty. He was sentenced to jail for 10 years and had to be put in some juvenile program in which he'd finish his education.

I'm not sure how, but the school managed to keep the whole thing a secret so that I didn't have to transfer. The girls promised to keep the whole thing a secret.

'But none of that made me feel better. I still felt so dirty and violated. No matter how much I scrubbed and washed, I couldn't wash off the feeling of dirt.'

I had to go into therapy for a while. I found myself just staring off into space and breaking out into crying fits out of nowhere. I would throw up just thinking about it. Lita was suspended from school for fighting. I don't know how that came about. I mean after what Jason did… but Lita didn't care. The whole week she was suspended she spent with me, trying to cheer me up. I was also absent from school for a week. The girls came to see me to see how I was doing.

I told everyone, including Raye and Darien that I was sick. They believed it with the girls help. I know I was pretty weird for a while. I just wasn't myself and people could tell, despite the forced façade I put up. it wasn't easy either. I felt as if I was deceiving Raye and Darien by not telling them, but how do you tell someone that you've been……raped. I just wanted to forget it. I especially didn't want to tell Darien.

'_Would he think of me differently if he knew? Would he act different around me?' _

After a little more than a year of therapy I was able to erase the awful feelings I had about myself. I thought that I'd always be tainted. My psychiatrist helped me to go on with my life. As she always said

'_Life must go on' _

It took a while but I finally put it behind me and started to move on…

'O_r so you thought' _

But now that I think about it, maybe the reason I won't have sex with Darien is because I'm afraid to. He can get this look in his eyes…lust and it reminds me of Jason.

'No that's stupid. Jason hurt you. Darien would NEVER do that! He loves you! He would NEVER hurt you!'

And yet I still can't admit myself to do that with Darien.

'If you don't get over this fear then you'll never be able to move on with your life!'

"That's it! I'm going to do it tonight! I'll prove that I'm not afraid!"

And with that thought in mind, she got up from the couch and went to her room to get dressed.

'What should I wear tonight?'

"OH NO! Darien's going to be here in 10 minute!" I shrieked as I looked at the time!

'I'll have to change at Raye's house.'

"Today is Valentine's Day _and_ me and Darien's Four year Anniversary! You'd think the girls would give me a break and let me enjoy myself."

'_They probably don't have dates.' _

And with a sigh of exasperation and pity, I picked out my outfit that I bought for this special occasion, just as the doorbell rang, signaling Darien's arrival. I hurriedly grabbed my books and threw my stuff in a bad. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hello, Darien," I said cheerfully as I opened the door to greet him.

"Hey, ready to go sweetheart?"

"Of course"

"Well, we better get going. You know how Raye gets when you get there late. And the sooner we get there…the sooner we get to leave…"

"And the sooner we get to celebrate _tonight_," I whispered suggestively into his ears while wrapping my arms around his neck.

Her breath was tickling his ear and turning him on. Serena started walking towards the car. Darien, who was content with just watching, started to follow. They got into the car and off they went to Raye's. Little did they know that they were going to be in for a _BIG Surprise_…

****

Back at the Temple

"Everything's ready?" asked Raye.

"Yup! All that's left is to reel in the bait," replied Lita.

"Oooooh! I can't wait to see their faces when they come and find out that this is NOT a study session!" said Mina darkly.

"Especially Darien's face when he finds out that we tricked him," added Andrew.

"Yeah! I can't wait either. Do you hear that you guys? I think they're here! Everyone get in their places!" shouted Amy.

Everyone immediately scrambled around the room to find the best hiding places and at the same time the one's with the best view. No one wanted to miss the look on their faces…

****

Serena's POV

As Darien and I stepped out of the car, I noticed that something seemed different. At closer inspection I noticed that there were no lights on in the temple.

"Darien, why are all of the lights off in the temple?"

"I don't know. There's only one way to find out…"

Darien started towards the temple with me close behind him. I grabbed onto his arm, prepared to face the worst. We walked up the steps and entered the house. Everything was quiet and dark. Darien flipped on the light switch. And as prepared as I was, I wasn't prepared for this.

****

"BOOM!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could, my face draining of all color as I found out what was going on…

_End of Chapter_


End file.
